terra_alpha_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Diana Julie Talon
Diana was born to Trinity and Ethan Talon shortly after her rescue in 24 21 - Diana is a fraternal twin to Arthur Talon. A tenacious and creative girl growing up, she was always competing with her brother and yet was always his biggest supporter as many twins are. Inheriting the Ryder and Sandoval 'engineering gene' she quickly got interested in small devices and while her original dream was to be an engineer like her great-grandfather. That dream was quickly changed after only one year at the Academy. She claimed it was because she wanted to learn something 'more' than just what they taught at the Alliance Naval Academy but there was something else she didn't really discuss with anyone On a recommendation from her Great-Uncle Jack, she took electrical engineering at the Oxford Extension University and while she enjoyed it there, she wanted to be with other like minded engineers and such she controversially went to New Georgia and attended the Institute of Technology there. She got very interested in nanotechnology and decided that was where she wanted to put her efforts. Eventually she had caught the eye of the 'Skunkworks' the highly classified advanced tech site of the 414th Engineering Division. While she held no official Naval rank, she actually enjoyed it more. Could come and go as she needed and with her pedigree as the great-grand daughter of Nicholas Ryder and Rebecca Sandoval she was practically Terra Alpha royalty, so she managed to be given her own small division and projects. While not in the service, she is still a Jase'dasis acolyte and trains heavily. She participated in the Winter Olympics in the biathlon and the Summer Olympics in Judo and Archery. She is one of the few of the Ryder family to actually compete and win a medal higher than a bronze in the Olympics. Her first archery instructor was Clint Cross's mother and later Isabella Cross-Price. Diana is one of the few members of the family not to hold a Naval or Marine rank. Personality - Diana has a fun, flirty and vivacious personality - much like her mother and grandmother before her. Despite growing up on a ranch and learning farming and ranching duties from a very young age, she never quite got into as much as her brother. Enjoying using her brain as much as her hands, she got into making metal jewelry from scrap metal at first and later learned how to smelt down more exotic metals and made some impressive pieces of jewelry as well as custom kilden and sword hilts. For as outgoing as she is, Diana is also intensely private and really only truly opens up to people she's comfortable with. She has had a massive crush on the Narlin heir Simon. Despite his towering size, she has not too subtly pined for him ever since they were children. It is unclear if either party has actually acted on their feelings as both have seen other people but no one exclusively.